1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation controller configured to output an answer or a reply to a user utterance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various conventional conversation controllers are developed to be employed at various situations. Each conversation controller outputs an answer or a reply to a user utterance. The conventional conversation controllers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 2004-258902, No. 2004-258903 and No. 2004-258904. Each conversation controller answers a user's question while establishing a conversation with the user.
In each conversation controller, it is impossible to output reply sentences in sequence to realize a flow of conversation which is previously prepared because the flow of conversation is determined according to a user utterance.